Marvod Raids
The Marvod Raids was a large-scale battle spread out into a series of smaller skirmishes during the early days of the Tuchanka Wars. The battle would mostly be between Clan Marvod and Clan Bogudan, two particularly strong yet undisciplined clans on opposite spectrums. The battle began when Marvod Thud, a young and charismatic warrior, led an army of more than a thousand raiders to the borders of Bogudan. Thud's soldiers were very inexperienced and only equipped with mediocre weaponry and armor, however, Thud felt that he would be able to conquer his enemies through sheer force of numbers. Thud's raiders would slaughter several camps belonging to smaller reformist clans which were under the protection of Bogudan in an attempt at destroying any sort of barrier around Bogudan before preparing to strike the clan at it's core. Before Thud's forces could do this, Bogudan Thrax would lead an interception force. Bogudan Thrax was a of much greater skill and experience than Thud and though he led a smaller army of only 500 warriors, they all nearly matched him in skill and they were far better equipped than Thud's raiders. In their initial clash, Thrax's forces ambushed Thud's forces while they attempted to move in on their next targeted camp. Thrax used guerrilla warfare tactics to cut away at the invading raiders before they even knew where his forces were, using snipers, traps, and camouflaged warriors to kill off more than 300 raiders. Thrax would pull his men back before they could be spotted and continued to hunt down the raiders on their trek, sniping away at them whenever possible. For the next engagement, Bogudan Thrax would lead his hunters against Marvod Thud head on. Bogudan's superior armor and weaponry proved useful but their combat experience and skill was their most valuable tool. While Marvod forces stood out in the open, Bogudan warriors used cover to protect them and their heavy weapons allowed them to mow down entire waves easily. Fearing for his life, Thud would do the unspeakable and ordered his forces to retreat, something that was viewed as a cowardly act by his peers. Not all of Marvod's forces retreated with him, many of which stayed, fought, and died. The remainder of Marvod's men no longer respected him after his retreat order. Word would spread back to Clan Marvod and Chief Marvod Zant would send Marvod Wrive to challenge Thud's leadership. After a duel to the death, the raiders would become under the command of Wrive and he would lead his warriors to challenge Bogudan Thrax. The resulting clash would be brutal as Wrive would lead his soldiers far more viciously than the previous general. Wrive's leadership provided him with an edge and he alone was able to cut down several skilled Bogudan hunters. Bogudan Thrax saw that even though his forces were more skilled and well-armed, Wrive's leadership would lead Marvod to victory if someting wasn't done. In a desperate decision to end the battle, Thrax challenged Wrive to a duel. Surprisingly, Wrive accepted the challenge and the two clashed one on one with soldiers from both sides spectating. After a long and bloody duel, Thrax felled Wrive with a dagger to the abdomen and left the warrior to slowly bleed out. Thrax left the remaining Marvod warriors with an ultimatum, retreat or die. They chose to die. Thrax led his hunters against the remaining raiders, who were left without a leader and left disorganized. Thrax slaughtered the Marvod forces and returned to his clangrounds to inform his leaders. Category:Battles Category:Tuchanka Wars Category:Wanye Kest